


Being a Hunter & helping Dean and Sam on a case, But you and Dean have bad history.

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Imagines, Reader-Insert, SPN Imagines, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: d/n= daughter’s name





	Being a Hunter & helping Dean and Sam on a case, But you and Dean have bad history.

 

 

* * *

You rolled your eyes, as you walked closer to the Impala. You wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t urgent.

Sam quickly walked up to you, wrapping his arms around you.

“Thanks, for coming, we really need your help.” Sam spoke, pulling away from you.

"Yeah, whatever.” you grumbled.

“Um, Dean is in the diner, getting some take out.He misses you.” Sam sighed.

You let out a snort.

"Misses me, oh wow, he’s probably flirting with the waitress.” you grumbled.

"I’m sorry, for what he did.” Sam apologized making you roll your eyes.

"You don’t have to apologize for your asshole brother Sam.” you grumbled, crossing your arms

“Y/n, I know you and Dean have bad history, and you’ve been staying far away from him as much as you can.” Sam spoke, fiddling with his hands.

"Not long enough.” You hissed, crossing your arms over your chest.

“His hurting too.” Sam sighed, as you glared at him.

“Does he want a medal?” you snapped, clenching your fist. your eyes full of anger.

"How is d/n doing?” Sam asked, changing the subject. it seemed to make you relax a little bit.

"Your niece, she’s fine. She’s staying at Jody’s so I would like to get this done with so I can go back to y/d.” You grunted.

"Y/n, I think you should tell Dean, about y/d/n.” Sam gulped, the look you gave him, made him uncomfortable.

"So, he can be with me again? I don’t think so.” you grumbled.

"He has to know he is her father.” Sam spoke.

"He lost that right when he decided to fuck someone else. I mean what guy admits his feelings then has sex with you, then has sex with someone else, an asshole does that. And I don’t want an asshole in my daughter’s life.” you snapped.

Just as Sam was about to say something, Dean interrupted.

"Hey, y/n, I didn’t know you were in this area.” Dean spoke, handing Sam his coffee.

“Apparently it was urgent and Sam needed my help.” you grumbled, glaring at Dean.

“Y/n, can we talk, alone?” Dean asked.

“No.” you growled.

“Send me, the details on the case, I ’m going to get something to eat.” You sighed, walking away from them.

“Do you think y/n will take me back?” Dean asked.

“Doubt it.” Sam sighed, as they watched you walk into the diner. 

“I still love her.” Dean sighed, looking down at the ground. His eyes watering with tears. 


End file.
